DC power sources are common in a myriad of electrical and electronic devices, machines, and vehicles. Similarly, DC power systems that use a DC power source and increase the output to a level that is higher than the DC power source, are also very common.
There are several prior art DC power systems that accomplish such increases with a DC to DC boost converter. Such boost converters use the physical inductive emf characteristics of an inductor to achieve an increase in voltage to add to the voltage of the DC source. These prior art systems use the circuit elements and circuit operation shown in FIG. 1a, 1b, and 1c. In FIG. 1a, the DC source (not shown) is connected to terminals DC IN+ and DC IN−. Switch S is closed and an electrical current flows in the current loop made by the DC source, inductor L, and switch S as shown by the arrow. The voltage polarity across the inductor is opposite to that of the DC source.
When switch S is opened quickly, the physical inductive emf characteristics of the inductor cause it to immediately reverse polarity as shown in FIG. 1b, in an attempt to keep the current established in FIG. 1a, flowing in the same direction. This inductive emf across the inductor adds to the DC source voltage. Diode D becomes forward biased and an output voltage is supplied to the load which is equal to the inductive emf plus the DC source voltage (minus the forward voltage of the diode D). A current loop is formed between the DC source, inductor L, diode D, the LOAD, ground, and back to the DC source. Capacitor C is also charged to this output voltage.
After a programmed amount of time, control circuitry in these prior art systems closes switch S again to reestablish the current in inductor L as shown in FIG. 1c. Once again, an electrical current flows in the current loop made by the DC source, inductor L, and switch S. The voltage polarity across inductor L is once again opposite to that of the DC source. Capacitor C supplies power to the LOAD during this time so that the output voltage remains nearly constant to minimize output voltage ripple.
In these prior art systems, control circuitry typically opens and closes switch S at a high frequency. Therefore, the continuous operation of such DC to DC boost converters is a rapid back and forth between FIG. 1a and FIG. 1b. 
The present invention improves on prior art DC to DC boost converters by limiting the role of the DC source and inductive emf charging circuit to only charging storage capacitors. The DC source may also be used to provide power to control circuitry. The storage capacitors are charged to a voltage that is above the intended output voltage. Contrary to this, in prior art boost converters, the output voltage is the sum of the DC source voltage and inductor emf, and the output capacitor is charged to this voltage. These storage capacitors are then used to provide power to a load. At no time is the inductor in the inductive emf circuit in a current loop with the load. Also, at no time is the DC voltage source in a current loop with the load.